


BwtG2 ... or ... A fresh challenge

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Orgy of sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: "Damn shit, Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted, frantically trying to silence the sound from his cell phone.No one had to hear the moaning.Dean was curious, but his cell phone beeped and spellbound, he looked at the goings on his display."Are you sending your sex tapes around?" Balthasar grinned as he opened his phone as well.





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn shit, Lucifer!" Gabriel shouted, frantically trying to silence the sound from his cell phone. No one had to hear the moaning.

Dean was curious, but his cell phone beeped and spellbound, he looked at the goings on his display.

"Are you sending your sex tapes around?" Balthasar grinned as he opened his phone as well.

Under a pretext, Lucifer had lured the other seven into a room and each received a video on their cell phone from a short porn.

"For God's sake, what's going on here?" Eva asked, who was the last to join the men, and quickly closed the door before her cell phone began to ring.

"Gentlemen and ... my lady ..." Lucifer smiled, settling in a chair and staring around with his hands crossed over his chest. "I have an idea ..."

"What do you call that, a Polonaise?" John giggled, tapping his finger on his cell phone to count how many men stood in a row.

"Yeah, we'll do that, but I'm not the foremost man," Chuck laughed and the others joined in.

"And I'll take a picture of it," Eva replied and nodded in confirmation.

"No, because you're the foremost woman," Gabe giggled, kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Then I'll rethink that again, with the foremost man," Chuck smiled.

Silently, Eva listened to the boys, but she also knew that they all, at that moment, talked pretty big, because no one wanted to give in front of the other the nakedness. Because, with the exception of her husband, Dean, and Cas, this was new territory for the men. Sure, Lucifer and Balthasar had already done that, but that was a long time ago, as was Chuck. And for John, everything was new and clear, exciting.

But for the others being so open about the subject, she admired them.

"Are you nervous?"

With an amused snort Chuck watched his younger friend for a few moments as he drummed his foot on the floor.

"No ... yes ... not because of the HIV test. You already know ..."

As was the case with their first meeting, everyone had to undergo a test so they could make out without a condom. Eva wanted it that way and no one dared to argue.

"I've never done that before, but ..."

"Are you scared? Do you want to pinch?"

"No," he replied as he kneaded his shirt between his fingers and took a deep breath.

"Do not worry. Nobody will do anything the other person does not want. "

"Your word in God's ear."

Both men had to laugh aloud at this pun.

"You do not have to buckle me, I will not run away," Dean laughed, as he put his legs into the gyn chair's supports and Eva strapped on the straps.

"For your own safety. Otherwise, I'm still to blame if you have a cut."

"I do not know who else should be to blame," he replied cheekily but fell silent immediately when he saw the razor in her hand.

"And now do not move, then there's a reward in the end."

Carefully, tenderly and slowly, Eva began to shave him and Dean enjoyed it as her fingers stroked his sensitive skin over and over, intentionally or accidentally.

When he leaned forward, all he could see was her red hair sticking out between his spread legs. He could not resist and stroked her head.

Somewhat perplexed, she looked at him, but immediately smiled.

"I'm almost done."

The few hairs were done quickly, but at the back door of her men they sometimes needed some help and the enthusiasm was great on both sides if she did that.

Eva did not bother the few hairs, but it was especially important to her husband that he was always as smooth as a baby’s bottom. You could call it his kink.

After cleaning everything, he felt her soft, wet tongue licking his most sensitive body parts.

"That ... that's awesome," he groaned with his eyes closed.

"I know," she whispered, piercing her middle finger into his anus, which found its way to his prostate by itself.

Dean's heartbeat had doubled from one to the other second and with fluttering eyelids, he saw that she had laid her lips over his rock hard cock. He tried to savor that feeling for as long as possible but lost it as she quickly and with pressure massaged that one point in him, which took his breath away.

"So, brother."

Gabriel stood at the sink of the men's room and squeaked briefly when he felt two strong hands on his buttocks, which squished.

He looked in the mirror at the grinning face of Lucifer.

"You always take what you want, right?

"Yes. And this one will soon be mine."

Gabriel liked Lucifer's harsh style. He did not hesitate for long, letting actions speak instead of big words. And, admittedly, he'd thought about bringing him into the boat, once or twice. Only, he had not told his wife about it yet.

On the other hand, it was okay the way it was. Because there were many musketeers, but there were only once, 'Eva and the Three Musketeers'.

"Hold the ladder," Cas said to Balthasar, climbing up a few sprouts and changing the bulb in the lamp. "Say, are you staring at my ass?"

"What gives you that idea!?", Balthasar replied in a shocked tone, but could not avert his gaze.

"I feel that."

Slowly, Cas descended backward, now rather provocatively, and Balthasar bit his lower lip. Back underfoot, he turned around, Balthasar still holding the ladder.

The air crackled, and if it had not been too dangerous in the rehearsal room, both would probably have given in to their urge. Her lips are only inches apart.

"Hey Eva, come here," Lucifer whispered, waving his hand.

"What are you doing so mysterious?" She grinned, standing next to him.

"Where is your man?"

"No idea. Am I his nanny?" The redhead replied cheekily.

"Come along."

He pulled her by the hand and Eva wondered what he was up to.

Again and again, he looked around, because he did not want Gabriel to intervene.

When he arrived at Dean's trailer, he knocked three times and Balthasar opened, looked around just as furtively and let the two enter.

"Guys," Eva greeted the other six and frowned.

"Gabe's birthday the day after tomorrow, we have a present," Cas grinned and gave Eva a book.

Smiling, she picked it up and leafed through it.

"Gaymasutra," she murmured. "There comes to me already an idea. Something can be made of that."

"What are you doing?", Dean wanted to know but Eva waved her hand.

"You will find out soon enough."

She wrapped the book in a newspaper and made it disappear in her pocket before she said goodbye and made her way to the kitchen.

"Fuck," Eva mumbled as she heard the door slam shut and frantically tried to clear her tracks.

"What are you doing there? Craft hour? "Her husband asked and held skeptical a sheet with labels in the air.

"That's what I need for work," Eva replied, taking the labels from his hand.

Gabriel shrugged and sat on the couch, knocking next to him. A silent request for his wife to cuddle up to him, and tenderly rubbed her cheek against her husband's.

"You're so far away," he grumbled and Eva laughed.

"Is that better?" She replied after sitting on his lap.

Gabriel gave her a questioning look when she just looked at him. But Eva took the glasses from his nose and put her hand on his cheek.

She once again realized that Gabriel was a damn attractive man, and a pleasant feeling grew in her body.

"Do you count my gray hair?"

Gabe swallowed dryly under the piercing look of his wife. His goddess. She was so beautiful. So sexy. So soft. So warm.

So ... He closed his eyes contentedly and sighed softly as her lips laid on his.

His hands automatically pressed against her hips and pulled her closer. Her touch was like velvet on his skin and he could not help but groan as her tongue found that one spot behind his ear that gave him a shiver.

In no time at all he took off his sweater and his wife's because he wanted to feel that magic tongue everywhere on his body.

Goose bumps took turns with the heat that hit him to the tips of his toes as she licked and teased his nipples one by one until they were almost painfully hard.

"Fuck, Honey," he gasped, grabbing her hair, pulling her towards him and kissing her so eagerly and passionately that she felt dizzy.

With his hand on her neck he pressed her even closer and with the other, he had opened her bra in no time.

As if she weighed nothing, he got up with her and threw her on the couch.

"My strong man," she smirked, burying her hands in his hair and kissing him again.

Eva wrapped her legs around his hips, hugging him, letting him feel her heat.

"Gabe," she whispered hoarsely, placing her head on one side to feel his demanding tongue on her neck, moving ever lower.

Goose bumps formed on her body as she felt his scratchy beard against her soft skin. She loved his scratch marks that reminded her of those moments.

Her pulse became faster, more irregular. With both hands, he grabbed her full breasts, massaged, squeezed, licked, buried his face in between. His hands moved in the direction of her hips, leaving soft bites in her skin, letting his tongue dip briefly into her belly button and making her chuckle for a moment. A shiver after another moved over her spine.

She wanted him. Now. Groaning, she let her head fall back, whispering his name again and again.

Seeing his wife like that, lolling seductively beneath him, cheeks flushed, and eyes eager, made him take a step backward so it was not over yet before it had started.

Five years and both were in love and enchanted as on the first day.

He adored her. He loved her with every fiber of his being.

He took a deep breath, looked deep into her eyes, then sat up. Somewhat perplexed, still with her heart pounding, she sat down next to him.

"Self-control," he grinned arrogantly.

"Oh yes?" She teased and already had her hands on his pants.

Of course, Gabriel had not the slightest objection when his wife opened his pants and slipped both of them off his legs and ankles.

Through this sweeping action his rock hard cock clicked on his stomach and he held his breath for a moment. Even Eva undressed in no time and licked her lips briefly before she knelt between his legs and licked over the wet, red tip and finally took it deep in her mouth.

"Oh god," he moaned loudly, his head sank back into the back of the couch and with blissful eyes, he stared at the ceiling. It was over with self-restraint.

"You, on me, now," he commanded, pulling Eva to her feet.

"Whatever my husband wishes," she whispered to his lips as she slowly lowered herself.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday. The preparations were completed. The lubricant was available in abundance.

Eva was preparing some snacks while Gabriel and Dean took the big mattress with the latex cover from the playroom to the living room.

No one but the Musketeers knew that Dean and Cas combined more than just friendship. And that should stay that way. So far, the two had done well, but it would be a little different if they were naked. If they were watching each other interact with the others.

Yes, Dean was nervous, but he overacted it, as did Gabriel.

But no one was jealous, or maybe just a little bit. Because everyone knew that it was all about sex.

Eva held the big black nozzle in front of his face so he could see what was coming. With excitement and arousal, his heartbeat had tripled and he moaned softly as she started and slowly pushed in and looked into his eyes, she aroused watching him. She knew very well where his anus was, the angle she needed to get something to penetrate, but she liked to play.

What was deeply arousing, in the beginning, turned into the opposite after a few minutes.

"I know it's uncomfortable," she soothed her husband, giving kisses to his face.

It was not always the same. There were days when Gabriel put away an enema as if it were a walk. And there were days like this one when the cramps were bad and he wanted nothing more than that it was over as soon as possible.

He squirmed and wanted to get up to escape, but of course, he was pinned like a butterfly on a board and could not go anywhere.

"Fuck!" He gasped, and through the heat of the enema, which seemed to spread in every pore of his body, the beads of sweat stood on his forehead.

"I love you, you do it well," Eva whispered, stroking his hair and nibbling on his earlobe. Her hand touched his heart, felt the racing heartbeat.

"How much longer?" He groaned, unable to concentrate on the tender touch of his wife.

"A few minutes. You made it soon. Then my brave little soldier will also get a fair reward."

"I hate it when you talk to me like that," he pouted.

"No. You love it," she replied, kissing him on the tip of his nose.

Yes, admitted. It was true. He loved it when she mothered him.

After a short shower and after a, for him too short, rim job by his wife, Eva made the final preparations.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the book in the newspaper.

"Do not be so curious," she replied sternly, slapping his hand away as he tried to unpack it.

"And what is that?" He took the dice in his hand.

"This is going to be a game. We all have to get to know each other first, "she smirked.

At the same time Cas and Dean were in the shower together.

"Excited?" The black-haired asked because his younger colleague seemed a bit taciturn.

"Little."

"I think we should both keep our hands off each other today."

"What?" Dean asked in surprise, turning off the water.

After some thought, he nodded, because he knew what the other hinted at.

"And now?"

Blue hit green, and Cas had to take all his self-control to keep from turning him over and taking what his body demanded, as Dean's fingers twirled on his nipples until they stood so hard that he groaned loudly.

"Now we have to see that we get ready," he gasped, and with one last greedy kiss he stepped out of the shower.

Dean giggled when he saw what he had done to his friend standing in front of him. Naked and with a rock hard erection.

"Great done, freckles!"

Since time was actually pressing and he did not want to shoot his sperm prematurely, he climbed back into the shower without further ado, took a deep breath and turned the water to cold.

And as Dean was still giggling, he also turned the jet of water on him.

"You ass!" He gasped and pushed him, with a slap on his cheek, back out of the shower.

"Well, then come into the warm room," Eva smiled, after she had opened the door and greeted each of the six gentlemen with a kiss.

"Well, we're not going to run out of alcohol," Gabriel laughed, taking the bottles from John's and Balthasar's hands.

Eva was aware that everyone had to drink a little courage that evening and she had provided for the food.

"Good," she said, after all, eight had sat down at the round table, looked around and played with a dice in her hand.

There were only ones, twos and threes on this dice.

"You roll one after the other. According to the number of eyes, you can decide how many clothes you want to take off or if you prefer to drink."

During the first few laps it turned out that John wanted to get drunk before he undressed. He had a beautiful, flawless body but he still felt a little uncomfortable. There were moments when he wondered if he should do that.

Because even though he was enthusiastic about it in the beginning since he was always in for fun anyway, doubts arose in him. He knew what to expect and admitted he was a bit scared of it. But the curiosity was stronger and he probably would not get that experience otherwise. He had not told his wife about it.

Maybe she understood his curiosity, but maybe not. He would never know.

It had nothing to do with 'to be unfaithful' to him. It was just sex and it was 99% men. Men who had fun in the drunk.

He was aware that no one else would ever say a word to the others. That was the Codex, and it was not going to be broken. It was like a secret society. And he was happy that he belonged to it.

John had no feelings beyond friendship. For nobody. He loved his wife and he would never hurt her.

But he was a man and men now and then had to satisfy their instincts. Whether he would do it himself, or if someone would help him, made no difference to him.

Eva could see in his eyes how nervous John was, and since she could think as a woman with both halves of her brain at the same time, she considered on the one hand how she could help him, while on the other hand, she had fun with the men, who gradually showed more skin.

"Since when does a wristwatch count as a garment?" Balthasar snorted and looked at Chuck, shaking his head.

Shrugging, he looked around.

"Down with the clothes!"

Chuck's heartbeat rose as he took off his underpants and sat back on the chair, naked.

But when he looked at the others, who gave him an appreciative look, he smiled shyly.

He thought for a moment that he had so many performances a year and so many people saw him. This was, of course, another level. But what he loved so much about his friends was that everyone did not judge the other by their appearance. But saw the person behind it.

He was happy with his body, but nothing more.

That everyone showed naked, from the most vulnerable side ... It was something that brought everyone even closer, and he was proud to be a part of it.

"Fine. That does not look bad," Eva smirked.

Except for John, who was stripped except for his shirt and socks, Balthasar, who was still wearing his underpants, as was Cas, Dean, who still wore his socks, everyone was naked.

"The guy to your right helps you undress," she said, nodding at the others before turning to John and pulling him by the hand. "Oh ... and if you still want to take a shower, please feel free. Food is available in the kitchen."

Balthasar was in the bathroom, Gabriel was in the bathroom upstairs. Lucifer and Cas were sitting on the couch and Chuck was in the kitchen with Dean.

"We're all alone, relax," Eva smiled as she traced his chest with her fingers, sliding down and down until it reached the waistband of his jeans.

"Ok," he nodded and took a deep breath.

"You do not have to be nervous, not in front of us. Nobody will do anything the other one is not ready for. And you can always draw a line under it. But if you overcome what you already did, otherwise you would not be here, then you will not regret it. I promise to you."

John nodded and swallowed as Eve went to her knees and pulled down his jeans, gesturing for him to step out.

Then she looked deep into his eyes again and John nodded again and let her strip his underpants.

_'Holy shit. And it is not even stiff!'_

John took another deep breath, the heat rushing through his body, and he knew he was blushing as Eve knelt and licked briefly from the shaft to the top before she rose again.

"Impressive!"

She wrapped the black-haired man in a tender kiss and smiled quietly when she realized that he was gradually relaxing.

Then it was time for Gabriel to open his gift and the more pages he flicked through, the bigger his eyes became.

"Rawr ... that's something awesome you came up with," he chuckled.

"And since everyone should have some of this, some things will now be put into action," Eva added, placing her three dice on the table.

She looked into expectant and tense faces.

"Okay. Listen. On this dice ... ", she held the first in the air," ... is the page in the book on which this activity can be found. On the second dice is the name of the partner. "

"We're eight and a dice has only six pages," Dean put in and Eva nodded.

"Right. So I'm out. I'm not a man," she grinned mischievously. "And one of you just has to trade with somebody else."

She had deliberately not written John's name on the dice. The opportunity would come, that was certain and she could imagine that it was more pleasant for the younger one not to have to spread his legs. That's why she had suggested this with the exchange because she also did not want to expose him.

"Sounds fair," Chuck giggled and everyone laughed.

"And on the third cube is the time. Whoever cums beforehand will be eliminated."

The redhead laid out her cell phone as a stopwatch and left the field to the Lords of Creation with a wave of her hand.

"Lube is here. Alcohol is here. Here you go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Then I'd suggest I start because of the birthday and so on ..." Gabe laughed and picked up the three dice, rolling them a few times and throwing them on the table.

"Dean. A minute. Page 15, "Eva muttered, leafing through the pages.

"This dislocation we call the 'Power Squat'," Dean grinned and walked to the couch.

There he lay down on the carpet, leaned his lower back against the couch, his ass in the air and spread his legs.

Gabe had a comfortable, upright position and only had to do light squats when he slowly entered.

"How do you feel?"

"Uncomfortable," Dean mumbled something incomprehensible.

The minute was far from enough to give even a hint of emotion to Dean, and he was glad when he was freed from this situation.

The next mating was again Gabe with Lucifer.

"I told you, your ass is mine soon," he laughed dirty and gave him a slap on the backside as he went with him on the mattress.

"Be tender," the smaller one purred.

"You know me."

"Exactly, that's what I mean."

"You are no longer a virgin ..."

Gabriel lay on his stomach, one leg outstretched, the other angled to the side.

Lucifer knelt sideways over him, one hand beside Gabe's stomach, the other on his thigh.

"Fuck!" The older groaned and closed his eyes as he slowly penetrated.

"Oh yes," Gabe growled, turning his face to smirk at him.

Lucifer set a fast pace, but quickly realized that was not a good idea. He slowed his pace, slid all the way out and deep into him again.

"That's so horny," he moaned and had almost all of his weight stored on the thigh of the younger.

"Ok, stop!", Eva shouted and the two of them separated reluctantly

When the dice showed the name of Chuck, he swallowed briefly.

"Do not worry, I'm careful," Cas smiled, but that calmed the elders just a little bit.

With mixed feelings, he lay on his stomach and tried to relax.

Granted, his heart was thumping.

"Relax and let me do it."

_'Relax, when seven pairs of eyes gape at me ...'_

Cas took the time to knead Chuck's butt and loosen up his muscles until he let out a satisfied humming sound. He then flinched briefly as he felt the cold lube on his anus, which Cas massaged very carefully, then dipped slowly with his finger and spread more lube.

The black-haired had no hurry and spellbound pursued the others the scenario.

Cas grabbed his penis by the root and repeatedly he penetrated a small piece, pulled it out again and did that until he was completely absorbed in Chuck. Then he leaned on his elbows and lay half on his back.

"Everything alright?" He whispered and Chuck nodded.

He could only nod because the emotions flowing through his body were indescribable. Granted, he was afraid it might hurt, but he could not have asked for a better partner to reopen him.

"Ok, guys, time is running. Half a minute, "Eva shouted, and Cas circled his pelvis.

Slowly, with emotion and with small movements, he elicited some utterly arousing sounds from the older. Chuck was a little disappointed, as it was over far too soon, but he hoped the possibility would come later in the evening.

Next, John diced. Namely Dean.

"Admit it, I've always been your secret weakness," the dark blonde grinned and John was a bit embarrassed.

Both lay down on the mattress. John behind Dean. He was inexperienced, did not know exactly what he should do. Dean winked at the younger, took his cock, jerked it hard with a few skillful handles and positioned it at his entrance.

"I'm not sugar."

With John scarcely moving for fear of hurting him, Dean straightened himself a bit and pushed himself slowly but steadily towards him, causing the black-haired man to be short of breath when he was deep in his colleague.

"Great God," he gasped and Dean nodded knowingly.

John had never felt anything like it. He felt his foreskin was stretched over his balls. It was so damn tight and he had to concentrate unbelievably not to cum.

And Dean's powerful thrusts did not make it any easier.

"It's damn hot, but stop!" Eva shouted and the two got a short, appreciative applause.

Balthasar and Chuck were the next. But this time Balthasar had to lie down.

"The classic," Eva said, pointing to the mattress.

"Be nice to me, Daddy, I'm one of your favorite sons," he grinned cheekily and positioned himself, pulling his legs up and waiting for Chuck to do something.

The rules of the game were that time would not run until both were united.

Chuck licked his lips and put on a devilish grin that made Balthasar startled. Slowly he lowered himself over Balthasar's penis and took it deep into his mouth.

"Fuck, Daddy," the older moaned, reaching into his hair, wanting him to stay right where he was, until he realized what he was up to. "Eva! Foul play!" He gasped, on the edge of his control and Chuck stopped giggling.

"Ok, you jokers. Show us what you can," Eva laughed and the others joined in.

"Oh god!" The blonde groaned loudly as Chuck bombarded him with hefty thrusts.

"You've got it, son," he gasped and immediately withdrew from him as Eve gave him the signal.

"That requires a sequel," the older whispered, slapping Chuck lightly on the ass.

"Ok, I'll have a quick shower. Dried lube is the horror," Dean said, emptying his glass and going to the bathroom.

"We use the time with something meaningful, with me is still wet," Chuck grinned and winked at Cas.

"We can do that too, right?" Lucifer said.

"But do not mess up the couch!" She called after Balthasar and he turned around once again and saluted.

Gabriel was in the kitchen making some food, and John was sitting at the table, watching the other with a sigh.

"I feel so stupid," he murmured and Eva sat down next to him.

It took her a few moments to look at him questioningly, waiting for him to say something.

"I do not know either ..."

"What are you afraid of?"

John shrugged and Eva nodded.

"You do not know it yourself, right? Do you want it?"

"Yes," the black-haired responded hesitantly but firmly.

Frowning, he looked after her as she got up and went to her husband in the kitchen, exchanged a few words with him, and he nodded. Then John saw him walking towards the bathroom, where Dean opened the door.

In the meantime, Eva came again and took him by the hand. They went up the stairs and suddenly stood in their bedroom.

Since they did not do such things in the kitchen, the bathroom was not a suitable place for it, nor the playroom, she decided in consultation with her husband, exceptionally for their sacred bedroom.

"Lie on the bed," she told him.

He had sex with Eva before and that was not bad either ...

But actually he came here to have sex with a man. The evening was finally under this motto. Somewhat confused, however, he did what she had said.

"What are you doing?" He asked, curiosity winning.

"I'll make you feel good and then you'll beg to be fucked," she answered, and John's eyes widened, for he had never heard her speak like that before.

"O ... Okay ..."

"Close your eyes, relax and just let me do it."

With that Eva could add John to the list of men she had deflowered.

Slowly, like a cat, she scrambled over him, laid his lips on his, kissed him briefly, and began her journey on his cheek, down to his neck, and to his collarbone, where she began to suck lightly.

She smirked slightly as she managed to elicit a contented moan. She played with her tongue on his nipples, alternating with her fingers, dipping into his navel and licking and caressing his sides.

John was breathing calmly and evenly, caught in the wonderful touch.

With her teeth she pulled playfully at his boxer shorts and he opened his eyes, lifted the pelvis, let Eva take them off.

They did not say a word, but the dumb gestures and glances said everything.

John's cheeks were a little red and he reached out, brushing lightly over her bra, but Eva shook her head.

With pleasure, she looked at her new playing field and licked her lips with anticipation before sinking her head into his lap and touching and tasting his sensitive, soft skin.

Her teeth brushed against his thighs, causing goose bumps all over his body. She spread his thighs further, giving herself access.

The lube was ready to touch and John was a bit more reddish in the face when he realized what Eva was up to.

But he would not pinch. Not after Eva went to so much trouble. He took a deep breath as he felt her finger in his hitherto untouched hole, which circled gently and squeezed lightly.

"Do not be scared," Eva muttered, picking up his penis to distract him.

John was indeed distracted. Should he enjoy the feelings that twitched through his body, or should he panic at the fact that he would soon be deflowered?

He felt her finger and how it opened. It felt damn good. The finger did not press, kept going back and forth, and John noticed that his legs were shaking.

He waited for the pain, waiting for the stinging and burning, but it was just wonderful. As she sucked harder and John groaned, she took the opportunity and took another finger. He did not even flinch. On the contrary.

"Fuck! That feels so good, "he whispered hoarsely, pushing slightly towards her.

"Just like that. Show me what you like, "Eva grinned, and John gently moved his pelvis.

She knelt in an upright position, pushing her fingers deeper, so deep that she touched his prostate.

That was the sight she loved so much. If they forgot to breathe for a moment. When they opened their eyes, their pupils widened and they clenched their hands helplessly into fists.

John had no control over his body. What he had just felt was so intense that he was glad he was lying.

"What ...?"

"That's why men love it. Your pleasure button."

Now John wanted more, but Eva shook her head. It was not the goal to give him an orgasm here, but she prepared him ...

"Is my gift ready?" Gabe asked, grinning as he walked in the door.

What could he wish for his first time more than that of one of his best friends? And for Gabriel, it was an honor. That he was allowed to be the first.

"Ready for me, my big one? Holy shit. I would like to have that cock of yours inside me as well," he murmured as he stroked the hard cock of his younger friend. "Turn around and go on all fours."

"Why?" John would have liked to see him.

"Because I say so. Trust me. It's easier the first time. Give me the syringe, honey."

"What?!"

"Do not worry, my big one. It does not have a needle, "Gabe laughed and slapped his ass cheek.

Then he showed him the syringe and after a skeptical look, he explained.

"There's lube in there and I'm going to inject some of it into here now. Trust me."

John shuddered for a moment as he felt the cold gel spreading in his gut. Eva, who had been kneeling quietly by then, stroked John's spine, down to his cheeks.

"Hmm ... do you hear how it smacks. Awesome," Gabriel whispered, biting his lower lip expectantly as he kept pulling his cheeks apart and squeezing.

John's heartbeat quickened again and he closed his eyes as he felt an intruder on his muscle ring, which was larger than the two fingers he had in him.

"Relax," Gabe whispered, lightly pressing his tip against it.

"Oh god!" John groaned painfully and held his breath.

"Look at me," Eva said, raising his head.

She kissed him gently and he looked at her with glassy eyes.

"That's too much!" He groaned, clenching his teeth and crumpling the sheets between his hands.

Gabriel forced himself to rest because through the many lube he slipped again and again.

But at some point, he had the hang of it and slid incredibly slowly deeper and deeper. So slowly and carefully that the sweat came out of his own pores because it took him all his self-control to not simply take what he wanted. Again and again, he allowed the black-haired time to get used to it. John breathed heavily, but a sense of pleasure after another seized him as he felt a tongue that spoiled his noblest parts.

Eva had gotten under him and although this position was quite exhausting, she wanted to distract John slightly from the pressure and burning until he got used to it.

"You're doing fine," the older praised, kneading his butt and when he was completely immersed in him he put his hands on his friend's hips and waited patiently until he signaled him to move.

In between, the younger man wondered more than once which devil had ridden him to get involved. It was uncomfortable and he could not imagine how and why someone could enjoy it. When he thought that the burning would not stop and he was about to break off, his painful moaning suddenly became ecstatic when his friend was about to get the right angle to hit John's Prostate again and again.

"Yes, that's good."

Again and again, Gabe slipped completely out of him, and then dived deeper again.

Each time their cries of lust and bliss grew louder and Eva would almost have come herself at this sight. She could not get enough of watching when two men fucked each other. Always faster, always harder ...

Gabriel thought about it, with the last bit of blood in his head, what he liked more. To fuck, or to be fucked. It had both its charms. Again and again his cock stuck to the little cherry in John's gut. Each time, it sent an extra tingling sensation to the tips of his toes.

As much as he would have preferred to pursue this thought, he could not help himself when the younger tensed and nearly squeezed his cock. But that was a good 'squeezing'.

"Fuck, John!"

With all his strength Gabriel clung to him, pulled him to his sweaty chest, and bit into his shoulder that the impression was visible. Marked him.

John's eyes were watering again and he could not help it. His body vibrated, his legs trembling. Rarely before had he experienced such an intense orgasm and he dug his fingers into Gabriel's forearms.

With a deep groan he emptied into the condom that Eva had put on him shortly before because on her bed only the sperm of a very specific man had lost something. Her husband's.

She turned and smiled again before closing the door and going back downstairs.

The air was filled with the smell of sex and she was totally aroused.

When she looked to the right, she saw Cas, who was holding on to the table with all his strength while Balthasar fucked him hard, and on her left Dean lay on the mattress. Chuck had a red face and bumped into Lucifer, who clearly enjoyed being taken from behind while his cock was in Dean.

"Rawr ... hot," Eva whispered, sitting down at the table and watching the men.

Her shower was running at full speed because again and again, somebody disappeared in it for a refreshment.

Looking at the clock, she could hardly believe it was well past midnight. Outside the window a storm raged, occasionally clapping branches to the window.

It was a successful evening and this was poured over with a last glass of champagne, before Eva moved with her husband into the bedroom and the others made themselves comfortable on the floor, the couch or the mattress.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning Gentlemen," Eva shouted, but when she looked at the clock, she realized it was already lunchtime. Like on command, her stomach began to, growl.

"There are two missing here," Gabriel said, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Dean and Cas are in the shower," Balthasar yawned and stretched.

Lucifer pulled Eva by the arm and took two steps with her.

"Say, Dean and Cas. Are they ... "

"Are they ...?" She replied, trying to keep as little emotion on her face as possible.

"Come on ...", he continued, grinning broadly.

Eva shrugged. "What if?"

"Nothing would be if. As long as everyone is at peace with themselves, it is completely ok," he smirked and winked at her before he went to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Are you ready soon? I have to go to the toilet!"

"Lucifer!", Eva called, rolling her eyes, and went after him. "Go upstairs and leave the two alone."

_'Typically Lucifer ...'_

 

Meanwhile in the bathroom.

"Nice to have you back for me," Dean whispered, biting Cas's neck.

"Do not tell me you did not have fun," the black-haired grinning.

"Yes, but something was missing."

"Oh, and what?"

As soon as he had pronounced the question, he felt soft lips on his, humming contentedly, he opened his mouth and allowed the foreign tongue to play with his.

"Me too," he murmured, between greedy kisses.

"Your tongue is awesome", Dean moaned, put his hand on the neck of his friend and pressed closer to him.

"It is said that I have one of the longest tongues. Should I show you what else I can do with it?"

"I ask for it," Dean whispered, and a moment later he felt himself being turned.

"Bend over!"

"Fuck, Cas ..."

The older turned off the water that had pattered on their heated bodies until then and dropped to his knees.

Having this gorgeous ass in front of his face caused him to squeeze and to spread small, gentle bites on it. That alone made Dean almost insane and he desperately sought to hold on to the slippery tiles.

With both hands he pulled apart the fleshy cheeks and licked like a kitten it's milk before he made his tongue long and repeatedly dipped only briefly.

"Fuck ... fuck!", Dean gasped, feeling his legs start to tremble, and he struggled to get a grip on the slippery floor of the shower.

Deeper and deeper, this divine instrument pierced Dean's Holy of Holies, alternating with long, flat blows of that tongue. That was almost too much for him.

The tingling sensation seized his toes and stretched to the tips of his hair. His cock was dripping ceaselessly and Dean moved with him one last time before suddenly pulling himself away, turning around, pulling Cas to his feet, turning and pinning him to the wall. Without hesitating, he penetrated and a deep, throaty groan escaped his lungs. Dean knew exactly what and how Cas liked it and he did everything he could to give him an orgasm that made him shiver from top to bottom.

Breathing heavily, they lay in each other's arms, kissed one another gently, before they showered again and went back to the others.

"There you are finally. Thank god there is a second bath, otherwise I would have to go to the neighbor ", Lucifer teased and Eva threw him a pillow to the head.

"What does it look like, one of you still has stamina. I would like to," the redhead said.

"Sure, of course. I'm here for you because I have to go then, "Chuck replied, pulling Eva by the hand. "Where do you want me?"

"On the couch. I want to kiss you and rummage in your hair, "she grinned.

Lovingly he opened her bra, kissed her tender skin, licked her nipples and bit into it lightly.

Eva gave him a nudge and he fell onto the couch, licking her lips as she slowly stripped off her underpants and he too got rid of his.

"Seems like you're ready for me," she smirked and sat down in his lap.

Chuck could only nod and grab her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Feel good," he whispered, putting a hand on her neck and pulling her towards him.

He loved it when someone worked through his hair and closed his eyes humming.

She teased him, ran her tongue over his lips until he grabbed her tighter and pressed her mouths together. Feelings of pleasure rushed through her body, which made her moan uninhibitedly into the kiss.

Their movements became faster and more and more uncoordinated, and it was not long before she threw her head back and surrendered to her orgasm.

For Chuck, too, the sight of her trembling body, the bouncing breasts, and the glorified gaze as she came was too much, and with a deep groan he pressed her tightly against his body.

"Does that make you horny?" Balthasar asked Gabriel. He nodded and could hardly take his eyes off his wife.

"Me too", he smirked and nodded to the mattress and Gabe did not let that be said twice.

Balthasar laughed out loud as he saw what he could read on Gabriel's ass cheeks after taking off his boxer shorts.

"Thus, my question has disappeared into thin air."

'Fuck. Me.' - Eva had written on them with a colored pencil.

"How limber are you?"

"What do you want to have?" Gabriel asked with raised eyebrows.

"Do a handstand," he replied and the smaller laughed briefly and then frowned at him.

"Seriously?"

"Lucifer!" The older called and beckoned him over. "Hold him, not that he flies on the head. Eva will tear us apart from ours."

Gabriel managed it without any problems and the size difference fit perfectly around Balthasar to allow him a deep penetration. Balthasar held his legs and set a fast rhythm.

"Oh god, that will not take long," the smaller groaned, as he was repeatedly bumped hard on his prostate. It was an incredible feeling, even when the blood got into his head.

"That's not over yet," Balthasar mumbled, slipping out of him, letting him get up and laying Gabriel over the now cleared table.

"Yes ... wonderful, babe," the blonde moaned as Gabriel's ass developed a life of his own and he rubbed his cock up and down. He grabbed him by the shoulders to get a better grip and gave everything he could until the sweat was on his forehead and on his chest.

Lucifer stood by and the situation had made him so horny that he backed Balthasar and could not help himself. The older paused for a moment, letting him do it, and after a few moments he had an orgasm that almost forced him to his knees.

Since nothing was working for him and the other two were not finished yet, Lucifer finished. His balls clapped to those of the other, the skin smacking louder, and Gabriel was sure he could not sit painless the next day, let alone use his arms, which were firmly on his back in Lucifer's grip. But that was so worth it.

Gabe was sure to either have an orgasm in the next few moments as rarely before or succumb to a heart attack. He hoped for the former.

"Come on. Fuck. So awesome," Lucifer gasped and slapped a few times with his palm on the vibrating ass in front of him. After both had voiced how good they felt, they sank to the ground, stretched out their fours and stopped moving.

"Holy shit," John groaned before he started laughing and infecting everyone.

The next two who had to leave were he and Balthasar.

"There were only five," Eva said and put the alcohol back on the table.

Dean and Cas kept glancing at each other until Lucifer became too much.

"Listen, you two. I am neither blind nor stupid, so please fuck your brains out and put your tongue down each other's throat. And do not worry, your secret is safe with me.

I knew that long before you knew it yourself. And now I want to see something, so move your asses."

A bit perplexed, all three stared at each other until Lucifer clapped his hands and the two jumped.

"Am I stuttering?"

"You have heard this man. Give us a show," Eva smirked and sat down on the lap of her husband, who, as a matter of course, put his arms around her tightly and cuddled against her back.

It was the first time anyone else but Eve and Gabe were watching them.

But they blinded the other three, and it was not long before they were in their own world. Again and again, the lips of the two found each other, while their hands tried to feel as much each other's skin as possible.

"Hot," Dean whispered to Cas. "You are so damn hot."

He gently took Cas's lower lips between his teeth, pulled them lightly, and a few moments later ran his mouth down his chest. The older pushed his back through to feel that tongue even more intensely, turning his nipples into a razor-sharp murder instrument.

"So good, Dean," he moaned softly, and when he looked into his eyes, which were sparkling and dilated, full of lust and desire, he was sure he looked the same.

Deeper and deeper Dean's head wandered, until it finally lay between the olders' legs, tasting every spot that was so inviting before him.

As he stuck his tongue tip into the small slit and let the juice of pleasure melt on his tongue, Cas almost could not hold himself back, pulled him by the hair and involved him in a deep and long tongue kiss.

Dean took advantage of this opportunity and penetrated in a smooth movement.

They exchanged their hot breath and pressed their foreheads together, looking deep into each other's eyes, enjoying the moment of deep closeness.

The others were no longer existent. Neither of them realized that Lucifer was satisfying herself and that Eva was still sitting on her husband's lap, but could now feel his cock inside her.

Dean straightened up and pulled Cas with him, clutching him and pulling him deep into his lap. He put his legs around Dean's hips and crossed his ankles.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean moaned, and they both began to move slowly.

As the black-haired tilted his head back, Dean took the opportunity to suck on his neck.

So firm that it was felt, but not so firm that any marks were left behind.

"I want to come inside you, Dean," he whispered into the younger boy's ear, then bit his lower lip gently.

"Anything you want, my little angel," he smirked, and knowing that he did not like that word, he found himself lying on his stomach a few moments later and held his breath for a moment as he felt himself gradually filled more and more.

There was nothing better for him than to feel Cas in him, to feel how he got even harder, the barely perceptible vibrations, and the hot tide that sloshed through his body like a wave when he injected his juice.

Well, there was almost nothing better ... but he could not and did not think about that now.

Cas pulled back, only to bump into him again.

"Oh God. So deep! ", Dean gasped, squeezing his hands into the mattress.

Cas lay down on him, clutched his chest with one hand, below the throat and whispered in his ear.

"I want you to feel everything, every inch. I want you to never forget that feeling. I want you to remember my tongue, which gives you goosebumps on your whole body."

With these words, he pulled a hot, damp track over the places he could reach from his back, nibbled at his earlobe and blew his hot breath into his ear.

"I want you every day, when you see me, to remember how I fuck you, that you remember how incredibly good I make you feel. I want to hear you moan, I want to hear you scream. You feel so damn good."

Usually Dean was responsible for the Dirty Talk, but those whispered words clouded his senses, made him drunk with pleasure and desire, and all he wanted now was to feel Cas. His weight on him, his breath on his skin, his damn cock he should finally move.

"Cas," he moaned, and his hand sought his's, crossed it and squeezed. "Damn, man, get moving!"

That was all the black-haired wanted to hear and he grinned slightly.

He dropped beside him and Dean slapped one of his legs over the other's hip.

Slowly and then more and more quickly he pushed himself into the warm cave and put his hand to Dean's throat without squeezing. Between moans, whimpers and screams they kissed each other again and again, looking each other in the eye, not wanting to miss any of the precious seconds, to see the sensations and emotions that went on in each other.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, putting Cas's hand around his throbbing erection and holding it to his own, rolling his eyes and tensing his body.

"I like to see you like this. Yes ... Dean ... fuck ... "

He was in the midst of his climax and wanted Cas to follow. Immediately.

And so he grabbed his nipple, squeezed and groaned in his mouth.

"Come Cas, come on ..." He could not say more because he had to fight to get enough oxygen. The two had fantastic sex, but Dean was sure that he had never come this hard. He clasped his friend tightly, pressing himself as close as possible to him and both let her emotions run wild.

"Holy hell," Lucifer said when all five were caught again. "Rarely seen such hot porn."

 

"I think we can check this off as a successful experiment and eventually there will be a sequel", Gabriel chuckled and all clinked glasses with champagne.


End file.
